


Handcuffs

by aneurysmface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Luci like handcuffs. A brief interlude for "Hammer of the Gods."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

Gabe blinks once, twice, then BOOM! He's tied up in a room that is distinctly different from the one he was just in. This isn't the main ballroom of the hotel. No. This was a rather nicely decorated apartment. He tests the bonds he can feel around his wrists. They don't give in the least. This tells him something about whoever tied him up: they know their stuff. Tying up an archangel isn't easy. There aren't that many humans who could do it, so he's fairly certain whoever did do this is an angel.

“Hello, Brother.” Gabe groans in frustration at the voice.

“Lucifer.” He looks towards the shadowed corner the voice came from.

“Oh, so you do remember me.” Lucifer steps out from his hiding spot.

“You're a little hard to forget. Starting the apocalypse is a pretty big thing.”

“Mmmm. But what else do you remember, baby brother?” Lucifer crawls onto the bed. He stops when his face is level with Gabe's crotch, “Tell me what you remember.”

Gabe shudders at the low tone of Lucifer's voice. Images of days gone past flash in his mind. He moans at some of the memories. There's a quick slap to his him and he opens his eyes.

“Sharing is caring, Gabriel.” Lucifer snaps his fingers and suddenly Gabe is naked. His cock lays half-hard against his thigh.

“I remember there being lots of sex.” He shivers and closes his eyes when he feels Lucifer's cool breath on his cock. The feeling disappears when Lucifer's warm tongue brushes against the head.

“I-I remember the time we spent an entire day in the garden. _Our_ garden. You let me tie you up with the vines from one of the trees and-” Gabe's voice cuts out when Lucifer swallows him whole in one go.

The feeling doesn't last long. Lucifer pulls back after a couple bobs of his head.

“Nuh-uh. You've got to keep going. You stop, I stop. Got it?”

Gabe nods and picks his story back up.

“You let me tie you up and I spent an hour at least on your nipples.” Lucifer returns to sucking on Gabe's cock, “You...you were always blond then, too. I don't know why I remember that.”

Lucifer snakes a hand up Gabe's body and pinches a nipple.

“Sorry. I remember I licked my way d-down your body. I must've licked every inch of your skin from your chest to your waist.”

Fingers run down Gabe's abdomen. The sensation of blunt nails scraping across his skin makes him lose his focus. When he feels Lucifer start to pull back, he tries to move his hands to hold his brother in place, forgetting that he's tied down. He grunts in frustration and forces himself to keep talking.

“When, oh, fuck, when I got to your waist I kept going.” Gabe opens his eyes and looks down. Lucifer is back to sucking and he chuckles around Gabe's cock.

Gabe keens at the vibration.

“I spent h-hours working you open. F-” he falters when he feels a finger press against his hole, “First with my tongue. Then my fingers. One at a time.”

Lucifer slips a finger inside Gabe. Strictly speaking, they don't _need_ lube, but it still burns.

“I...hell....I could've gotten my fist in you if I'd had more patience. You would have taken it.” Two fingers now, “I didn't slide in right away. No. I finger-fucked you for a while. You were b-begging to come when I finally relented. Begging.”

A third finger pushes in. Gabe hisses at the stretch.

“I didn't last long any way. You were too tight. Al-always tight. I remember how hard you came. Your shout scared the birds.”

Lucifer pulls his fingers out and takes his mouth off Gabe's cock with a pop. He snaps his fingers and a bottle of lube shows up on the bed next to them. Gabe can only watch as Lucifer pops the button on his jeans. He doesn't even bother undressing, just slides the pants down far enough to pull out his own erection. He opens the lube and slicks himself up. Gabe moans at the sight.

Then Lucifer presses his cock against Gabe's hole and slides in inch by inch. Gabe shifts as his body adjusts to Lucifer's girth. This vessel was one of the more well-endowed ones that Lucifer had chosen over the years. Finally, he feels Lucifer's hips flush against his ass.

He tries to move his hands again when Lucifer doesn't move right away. He just wants to _touch_. It turns him on that he can't. He see's Lucifer smirk and knows his brother had heard that particular thought. Then Lucifer starts moving and the feeling is all Gabe can focus on.

They don't say much. This isn't like the old days when they were close. No, this is just a farewell. They both know it.

Gabe comes when Lucifer reaches down and strokes his cock at the exact moment he slams into Gabe, hitting his prostate. His eyes squeeze shut in ecstasy and he's pretty sure his true form is showing through, but he can't bring himself to care.

He opens his eyes again just in time to see Lucifer come undone. Bits of Lucifer's true face bleed through his vessel, too, and Gabe stares in awe at his brother. Lucifer was always the most beautiful of the angels.

Lucifer doesn't pull out immediately. Instead, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Gabe's lips.

He whispers “I'm sorry” against them.


End file.
